


A Mother's Goodbye

by downforgibsonscully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downforgibsonscully/pseuds/downforgibsonscully
Summary: Scully had tried so hard to keep William safe and now she faces the hardest chose in her life. But she knows it is the right one for her son to grow up a happy and normal life.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Mother's Goodbye

Dana Scully, a name that would ring through John Doggett's head. He had grown close to the redhead agent, after all he worked with her for almost two years now. Her beauty knocked him off his feet the first time they saw each other. Since that day they met Doggett wanted to keep Scully safe and love her. But he knew that she loved another more. How could he compare to Mulder? After all Mulder and Scully had been working together for eight years now and while working together they fall for each other. Everyone around them knew that they were together, hell they even had a child together at this point. 

When Doggett found out about Mulder's up and leaving he thoughts turned to Scully and wondered how she was dealing with the whole thing. He made sure to check on her, give her anything she needed. At first Scully turned him away not wanting anything to do with the FBI or anyone from there. But when she realized something was different with her son, William she knew she needed some friends around her, thought she was going to keep her son's gifts from them just until she knows fully what he was. 

Early morning Scully was awoken by William's cries. Slowly she sat up, rubbing her eyes for a moment. Then she walked over to him, picking him up slowly she looked down at him. "Good morning sweetheart, did you sleep all right?" Scully asked. "I am sure you are hungry." 

Scully had made the chose to breast feed her child since she knew that would be best. Also it was a nice bounding time for them both, for every time she feed her child she would tell him stories of Mulder and how much he loved them both. "Let me see what was the last story I told you?" Scully asked while she looked at William. 

"Right I told you about the time mommy and daddy met. Mommy wasn't really opened-minded when she first met daddy. At first I thought daddy was really crazy." Scully said as she laughed a little. "Daddy would try to open mommy's eyes but I just couldn't open them for him for a long time." Soon she heard a knock at the door and looked over at it. She then got up slowly and stood there unsure if she wanted to get the door or not. 

"Dana it's me." Doggett said as Scully sighed. 

"It's all right it's just Doggett." Scully said as she looked at William. "Hold on." She called out then placed William back down. 

Scully then button her shirt back up and walked over to her door. Slowly she opened it and looked at Doggett. 

"Can I come in?" Doggett asked. 

Scully nodded and held the door open for Doggett. Once he walked inside she closed and locked the door. Then she walked back over to William and picked him up. Doggett watched her for a moment then looked down. 

"How are you doing?" Doggett asked. 

"I am doing the best I can for him." Scully said softly. 

"Yes but how are you doing?" Doggett asked while he walked over to Scully. 

Scully looked over at Doggett then looked over to the window, thinking of how she wanted to answer him. When Doggett was behind Scully he placed his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it with his thumb. This caused Scully to close her bright blue eyes for a moment as she held William closer to her chest. When she opened her eyes she turned and faced Doggett with a bright smile. 

"I am fine Doggett, really." Scully said softly while patting William's back softly. 

"You know if you ever need anything for yourself or for William you can always tell me." Doggett said as he rubbed his thumb on William's cheek. 

Scully placed her hand on the back of William's head and kissed the top of his head softly. "Thank you." She said while yawning. "I am sorry...I have just been so tired lately." 

"Would you like me to hold him for a while so you can rest?" Doggett asked. 

"No it's all right Doggett...Thank you though." Scully said softly. 

"Dana..." Doggett started to say as he placed his hand behind the back of his own neck and rubbed it softly. 

Scully laid William back down and looked over at Doggett once more. "Hm?" She asked. 

"I think you need someone to take care of you. I mean I know you told Mulder to leave. But...Why did you go with him? Take William and start a new life?" Doggett asked. 

"If I left with William they would have just come after us. I knew I had to let him go to save him." Scully said softly. 

Doggett looked at Scully for a long time. Then he walked closer to her, closing the gap between them. Then he moved some hair from her face and for a moment Scully thought that Mulder was in front of her. But when she shook her head she saw it was just her and Doggett. 

"Dana I think you need to know something." Doggett said softly. 

"Doggett please don't." Scully said while she put her hand up in front of her. 

Doggett looked at Scully for a long time. His dark brown eyes locked with her bright blue eyes. Scully knew what Doggett was going to tell her and she couldn't hear it because she didn't want to hurt his feelings. 

"Is he even coming back?" Doggett asked. 

"When it is safe, yes." Scully said softly. 

"How do you know that? And what are you going to do, wait for him, for how long?" Doggett asked. 

"For as long as it takes." Scully said softly while she crossed her arms. 

"Dana..." Doggett started to say but stopped, for he wasn't sure what more he could say to her. 

Scully looked from the ground to Doggett and sighed. Then she walked over to Dogggett and hugged him softly. Doggett closed his eyes for a moment while he wrapped his arms around Scully's small form. 

"I enjoy our friendship Doggett..." Scully whispered softly. "I wouldn't change it for anything else in this world." Her voice was soft as she spoke. "But..." She said then removed her arms from Doggett and looked down once more. 

"You love him that much?" Doggett asked. 

Scully never spoke about her life for Mulder out loud because everyone knew how they felt for each other. But she knew she couldn't lie to Doggett. Slowly she nodded her head slowly while she looked over at William. "I do..." 

"I wouldn't have left you alone." Doggett said then made his way to the door and opened it but didn't walk out it yet. Slowly he turned and looked back at Scully. "You can't wait forever for him Dana." 

Once Doggett left Scully placed her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes for a moment. As she did so William started to cry. Opening her eyes she walked over to him and picked him up slowly. "Don't worry sweet pea, daddy will come home to us when it's safe for him." 

****

Doggett sat in his chair and looked down for a moment thinking of Scully. As he was lost in thought, Monica walked into the office and looked at him for a moment. Then she cleared her throat. This caused Doggett to look up at Monica. 

"Why don't you come with me. I am going to have a drink." Monica said softly. 

"You go ahead. I think I am going to go home soon." Doggett said. 

"John..." Monica started to say while she walked inside of the room and over to his desk and took hold of his hand. "You need to let her go." 

Doggett looked at Monica for a moment then looked back down. He then opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but he was cut off by Monica's phone ringing. 

"Reyes." Monica said while she backed up a little. "Dana? Wait hold on, slow down. What happened?" 

Doggett got up from where he was siting and looked over at Monica. 

"Yes we are both still here. What happened?" Monica asked. "All right we will be right there." She said then hung up her phone. 

"What happened?" Doggett asked. 

"Someone tried attacking Dana and the baby." Monica said while Doggett started to walk over to the door. 

"We are taking my car." Doggett said. 

\-------

Scully sat in her living room in the corner with the lights off, holding onto William tightly while he cried. "I got you...Mommy got you." She said softly while she patted William's back. "It's going to be all right." Her bright blue eyes widen as she heard something at her window. Soon tears rolled down her own cheeks as she felt so alone and at her breaking point.

Of course Scully knew she had to be strong for William. But she'd been holding back and holding it in for so long. Soon her bedroom window broke open, causing William to cry harder. Getting up as fast as she could she knew she had to keep her child safe no matter what. Running for the door she opened it then ran down the hall hearing the sound of shoes following her. 

Running down the hall she stopped when she ran inside someone who just gave her a dead look. Scully held William tightly as she looked behind her seeing another person running for them. Her eyes looked over to a side door and ran over to it and opened it, leading to some stairs. She ran as fast as she could till she got to outside. 

"Dana?" Monica asked while she held her gun up. 

Scully sighed out of relief then ran over to Monica. "We need to get out of here and fast." 

Monica nodded her head and ran with Scully to Doggett's car. Both Scully and Monica got into the back seat as Doggett drove away with them. Scully held William close to her chest as she closed her eyes for a moment. Then she kissed the top of his head. 

"Is he ok?" Monica asked. 

"Y---Yes..." Scully said softly. 

"Are you ok?" Doggett asked. 

"I'm fine." Scully whispered then closed her eyes. 

\------

When they got to the hide out for Scully and William, Skinner was already there to help them out. Monica took William so Scully could get out of the car. When she got she walked over to Skinner and hugged him tightly. Skinner hugged her back while he looked down at her. 

"Are you all right?" Skinner asked. 

"Yes." Scully said. "I am so happy to see you." She added. 

Monica then walked over to Scully and handed her William who was sound asleep. Scully looked down at her son and smiled at him. Then she walked inside of the house and laid him on the bed. Crossing her eyes she watched as he slept soundly. 

"We can't keep her here forever. They are going to find us at some point and take William from her." Doggett said as he placed his gun on the kitchen table. 

"I am well aware agent Doggett but for now what's imported is that Scully gets some rest." Skinner said while Scully stood by the door and listened to them. 

Doggett sighed as he sat down at the table while Monica and Skinner stood by the table. They looked at each other trying to come up with a plan to keep Scully safe. 

"I should check on her." Monica said as Skinner nodded his head. She then walked into the room and looked over at Scully who was holding William. "Dana?" 

Scully didn't say anything as she was still looking down at William. Monica closed the door and looked back over at Scully. "When I asked Mulder if he would be the father of my child he was so happy. I never seen his face light up as much as it did then." 

Monica slowly walked over to the bed not saying anything for a moment. Scully patted William softly while she smiled at him.

"Ever since I could remember I wanted to be a mother. To have a little family of my own. But..." Scully stopped when she felt herself coming undone once more. 

"But?" Monica asked. 

"But this is no life for a child. On the run from people who want to do tests on him because of what? He may not be human?" Scully asked. 

"Dana..." Monica whispered. 

"He's my son Monica...He came from my body..." Soon Scully started to cry while Monica sat down next to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder and laid her head close to Scully's head. 

***

Scully woke up the next morning with William beside her. Slowly she took his tiny little hand and held onto it, rubbing it softly with her fingers. Her eyes watched as her son slept soundly. So many thoughts ran through her head as she laid there. A world without this child, the one thing she longed for would kill her. But Scully knew she couldn't be selfish. 

Picking up William she walked outside of the room then walked outside and sat down on a outdoor rocking chair and rocked William softly. She looked down at him and saw his eyes looking back at her. A small smile formed on her lips. 

"Jeremiah was a bullfrog, was a good friend of mine. I never understood a single word he said but I helped him a-drink his wine." Scully song softly while she looked at William. For a moment she thought of that night she sang to Mulder while holding him close to keep him warm. She felt the tears forming in her eyes but she fought them off. "Joy to the world, all the boys and girls now. Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea..." She stopped once more and whipped her eyes. "Joy to you and me..." 

Scully then looked over at the sun shinning over beyond the woods that were in front of her. As she thought to herself William made some sounds causing Scully to look back over at him. "I sang that song to daddy once and I think it got us both through that night." She said softly while William reached out his small arms to Scully. Slowly she moved her finger to William's hand and watched as his whole hand wrapped around her finger. 

"No matter what stories you hear about daddy always remember that he loves you so much and he would give anything to be with you." Scully said softly. "To see you grow, laugh, play, to have the life he never got to have. We both would give anything to be with you." She added then looked back over to the side. "We should get ready..." 

Scully walked back to the room and laid William down on the bed. Then she walked over to the nightstand and sat down at it. She then pulled out a pen and some paper. For a moment she thought about how she wanted to word her letter. Her hand shook a bit as she wrote down the words. 

Dear William, 

My heart aches just writing this down but you need to know that I did not give you up because I didn't want you. But that is far from the truth. You may be asking yourself right now what is the truth about who or what you are. Why people were after you and the truth is as of right now I don't know and I may never know. As I am writing this you are a small baby, only a few months old. It's best that for now you don't know my name, for I fear that if you did know then it will put you back in danger. 

Your father and I love you with all of our hearts and you must know this was the hardest thing that I could ever do. But I want what is best for you and that isn't with me. By the time you are reading this I am sure you found out that you aren't like most people and you need to know that that's ok. It doesn't make you anyless of a person. I leave with you something that means a lot to me in hopes that someday I will find you again. I love you William please never forget that. 

Love always, your mother. 

Scully whipped her eyes then placed the letter inside a envelope and looked over at William once more. "You are going to be safe." She said softly then walked over to him. Slowly she picked William back up and held him close. 

Without a sound she walked out of the room and walked over to Doggett's car. Placing William in a car seat she took off her cross necklace and place it around William's neck. "Mommy loves you so much." She said softly then kissed the top of his head. 

\------

A few hours later Monica woke up and made some coffee. As she was walking coffee Skinner walked over to her and looked over at the door that Scully was behind. "Has she woke up yet?" He asked while Monica looked over at him. 

"No I don't think so. I just woke up." Monica said while she poured coffee into a cup. "Do you want some?" She asked Skinner. 

"No thank you...I am going to see if Scully is awake." Skinner said then walked passed Monica. 

When Skinner got to the door he knocked on it lightly, for he didn't want to wake the baby up. "Scully? It's Skinner are you up?" No reply. Looking down at his watch he saw that it was eight in the morning and he knew that Scully didn't like to stay in bed passed seven. 

"Hey has anyone seen my keys?" Doggett said as he walked into the living room. 

"Your car keys? I thought you left them on the table?" Monica asked while she walked over to Doggett. 

"I did but they aren't there anymore...What is Skinner doing?" Doggett asked. 

"Checking on Dana. But I don't think she is up yet." Monica said softly. 

Skinner opened the door a bit and looked around. When he didn't see Scully or William inside he opened the door fully and pulled out his gun. 

"Sir?" Monica asked. 

Doggett looked out the window and saw that he's car was gone. "My car is gone...Something isn't right here." 

Skinner looked over to the side at Doggett and Monica. "Damn it Scully..." He said under his breath, knowing damn well that she had taken Doggett's car and took off. 

When Scully got back Skinner walked outside and looked at her. "Where have you been agent?" 

Scully didn't say anything as she got out of the car. Monica placed a hand on Skinner's shoulder then walked over to Scully. 

"Dana?" Monica asked as she looked at Scully seeing the dead look on her face made her worry about her. 

Doggett stood next to Skinner on the porch as Scully through his car keys at him. Once he caught them he looked back over at Skinner. 

Monica looked inside the car for William but didn't see him in there. "Dana? Where is William?" She asked. 

"Four years ago...I couldn't save Emily and promised myself if I was able to save another child then I would..." Scully said as Monica placed her hands on her cheeks and looked at her for a long time. 

"Dana where is William?" Monica asked once more. 

Scully looked at Monica for a long time. Then her bright blue eyes slowly lowered to the ground as she felt the need to cry. But no more tears were going to come from her eyes, for she had cried so much by this point. 

"He is safe....He is free to be whoever he wants to be. They will never find him now." 

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> This really turned ten times more depressing than I thought it would.....My bad guys. But I really do love how it came out.


End file.
